My Client and Me
by Pearl Jeevas
Summary: HIATUS Mendapat klien baru yang membayarnya dengan harga tinggi membuatnya harus memperlakuan sang klien secara spesial. Sasuke sendiri merasa ngeri ketika mengecek jumlah uang direkeningnya bertambah 200juta dolar. CH 3 UP ! mind to RnR?
1. New Job

**Disclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

My Client and Me © Pearl Jeevas

**Genre :** Romance, Friendship

**Rating : T**

**Pairing :** SasuxFemNaru

**Warning : **OOC (sebisa mungkin enggak), Typo , Shou-ai (?). DON'T LIKE DON'T READ pokoknya

**Summary :**

Berkencan, bergandeng tangan, duduk ditaman, menonton film,dan menggombal sudah jadi menu utama dalam daftar makananku. Membuat client ku bahagia itu sudah tugasku, karena aku adalah seorang 'pacar bayaran'.

Yang terulis disini adalah imajinasi author semata *halah*

My first fic di Fandom Naruto, yang jauh dari kata sempurna

* * *

**My Client and Me**

**Chapter 1**

**New Job**

Uchiha Sasuke,

Seorang pelajar di salah satu senior high school terkenal dengan ke'elit'annya di kota Konoha. Tidak terlalu menonjol, terkesan kurang pergaulan dan terkucilkan. Ia adalah seorang otaku tingkat akut yang kemana-mana selalu membawa notes ukuran mini untuk me-manage semua kegiatannya.

Penampilannya bisa dibilang err.. tidak keren, atau bahkan buruk. Dikarenakan kacamata bundar, besar, nan tebal yang selalu bertengger di hidungnya, dan hampir menutupi semua bagian mata onyx kelam miliknya. Rambut hitam kebiruan klimis dan turun semua Nampak kaku karena selalu diolesi gel tiap pagi, sebelum berangkat ke sekolah. Kemeja seragam yang selalu rapi dan masuk kedalam celana panjang hitamnya. Plus sepatu kets putih bersih bersinar sunlight yang membungkus kaki si Uchiha.

Sedikit culun mungkin, ehem.. atau sangat culun? Tidak percaya? Terserah, tapi ini adalah kenyataan.

Anak SMA pasti tak jauh-jauh dari kisah percintaan, kekasih, ttm, orang yang disukai, fans, dan pacar. Pacar? Jangan ditanya deh, tidak ada yang doyan dengan Sasuke. Boro-boro pacar, teman perempuan saja tak punya.

Emm.. kalau boleh ku ralat, bukannya tidak doyan… tapi tidak mau… err… atau mungkin tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya. Sebenarnya Sasuke sih merasa dirinya biasa-biasa saja pada anak perempuan di sekolahnya. Namun pada kenyataannya Sasuke adalah seorang yang kelewat cuek pada lingkungan sekitar, terutama pada perempuan . Ia menjawab semua pertanyaan anak perempuan dengan ber 'Hn' ria. Mungkin hal ini yang membuat anak perempuan beranggapan Sasuke adalah orang yang 'menakutkan' , 'sombong', dan istilah ejekan lainnya.

"Sudah jelek, sombong pula"

Kata-kata itu sering sekali terdengar dari mulut anak perempuan yang menjadi korban ke-dinginan Sasuke . dan Sasuke? Cuek saja.

Lupakan pacar, mungkin ini terlalu tinggi untuk Sasuke. Sekarang beralih ke teman-teman dekatnya. Yang pertama Suigetsu, penampilanya hampir sama dengan Sasuke, klimis, rapi, notes kecil, wangi dan bla…bla..bla.. lainnya untuk mendiskripsikan teman dekat Sasuke ini. Yang kedua adalah Juugo, penampilannya sama persis seperti mereka alias klimis akut.

Teman-teman yang lainnya sering menyebut mereka 'trio ajaib'. Oh ya… hampir saja lupa… mereka semua adalah seorang OTAKU.

**-O-O-O-O-O-**

**

* * *

**

Seorang gadis bertampang 'cute' sedang berjalan di koridor Konoha SHS yang suasananya lumayan ramai. Rambut pirang panjangnya dikuncir dua diatas membuat wajah si gadis makin mempesona. Ditambah lagi dengan iris mata berwarna biru sapphire bagaikan lautan dan jika kau menatapnya , birunya bisa membuatmu tenggelam akan keindahan si gadis. Kulit tan , kaki jenjang, tubuh seksi yang membuat hampir semua siswa di konoha SHS tergila-gila padanya.

"Naruto-san, se-selamat pagi" ujar seseorang yang ditujukan pada si gadis bernama Naruto itu, dan yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum.

"Ohayou.. Naru-chan," kali ini yang bicara adalah bocah lelaki berambut cokelat jabrik plus tato segitiga warna merah di kedua pipinya. "Ohayou, Kiba-kun," jawab Naruto tak melupakan sebuah senyum di bibirnya.

Naruto kembali melanjutkan acara berjalannya.

"Ohayou…"

"Selamat pagi, Naruto,"

"Pagi senpai, seperti biasanya Naruto-senpai tetap cantik,"

"Pagi, Naru…"

"Hai Naruto, selamat pagi,"

"Naruto-san cantik sekali, jadilah pacarku"

"Tidak, jadi pacarku saja Naruto-san,"

"Hey, aku duluan !"

"Aku!"

Berbagai sapaan, pujian, permintaan menjadi pacar oleh sekumpulan orang di koridor sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Naruto. Dan Ia hanya membalasnya dengan memberikan senyuman termanisnya. Hampir semua siswa lelaki di konoha SHS menyimpan perasaan kepada Naruto. Karena Naruto memang cantik, baik hati, dan selalu ceria. Hal ini sama halnya dirasakan oleh trio otaku, errr.. atau lebih tepatnya dua dari tiga trio otaku, minus Sasuke.

Sasuke sama sekali tak peduli dengan keseksian, kecantikan, atau bla..bla.. lainnya yang ada pada diri Naruto. Ia tak pernah memperhatikan Naruto sekalipun, sedikitpun, walau hanya sebentar. Karena Sasuke menganggap seluruh gadis di dunia ini sama merepotkannya.

Seperti sekarang ini, ketika hampir semua siswa berlomba-lomba mendapatkan senyuman pagi dari Naruto. Sasuke hanya duduk diam sambil memandang langit dari dalam kelasnya. Seperti sedang berpikir, atau mungkin menerawang. Mencari sesuatu di antara arak awan putih yang menodai birunya langit, entah apa yang dicarinya itu.

"Naruto itu cantik sekali ya? Mirip dengan tokoh di komik yang sedang kubaca," Ujar Suigetsu tiba-tiba hingga membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. "Beruntung sekali yang bisa jadi kekasihnya," lanjut Suigetsu sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Hn, kau nyatakan saja perasaanmu," Tutur Sasuke dengan santai.

Suigetsu langsung menatap lurus kearah Sasuke dan memberi sebuat tatapan mematikan. "Menurut pengamatanku, 98% aku ditolak," ujar Suigetsu yang tiba-tiba menggunakan nada serius.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau belum mencoba, tak ada yang tak mungkin di dunia," jawab Sasuke sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Lihat ini," Suigetsu mengeluarkan sebuah notes mini dari saku kemeja putihnya. "Aku melakukan pengamatan kepada Naruto, dan hasilnya adalah semua lelaki yang menyatakan perasaannya ditolak, alias dia belum pernah pacaran sekalipun," tutur Suigetsu mantap.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya seolah tak mengerti, heran, dan tak percaya. Seorang primadona seperti Naruto belum pernah menjalin hubungan? Konyol.

"Terbukti dari, Neji Hyuuga yang menembaknya kemarin lusa, ditolaknya dengan senyuman. Kemudian bocah Inuzuka Kiba menyatakannya tiga hari lalu, ditolak juga. Kemudian Lee anak semangat itu seminggu lalu dan selanjutnya…." Ujar Suigetsu panjang lebar, sepertinya Sasuke tak tertarik dengan topik ini. Karena ia mulai memejamkan matanya dan mencoba menulikan telinganya dari ocehan Suigetsu. "Dan parahnya, Sabaku no Gaara si ketua OSIS tampan itu ditolak juga, padahal ia sudah menyatakannya lebih dari sembilan belas kali," akhir Suigetsu.

Mata Sasuke melebar ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir dari ocehan teman dekatnya itu. "Apa? Semb…Sembilan belas kali?"

"Ya, dan tepat keduapuluh kalinya tadi pagi di gerbang sekolah" Jawab Suigetsu sambil menutup buku notes mininya, tanda penbicaraan ini sudah berakhir.

"Diterima?" Tanya Sasuke, kali ini nadanya terdengar seperti mengejek.

"Ditolak,"

Jawaban dari Suigetsu membuat Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

'Dasar perempuan, dimana-mana sama saja. Bisanya cuma mempermainkan hati lelaki' gumam Sasuke sambil merogoh saku celananya. Diambilnya handphone hitam miliknya. Ada satu pesan masuk dari nomor tak dikenal.

Dengan sigap Sasuke membaca pesan dari nomor asing itu, dan membalasnya. Senyum sinis yang dari tadi melekat di bibirnya bergantikan dengan seringai.

"New Job, yaah~" ujar Sasuke pelan, sangat pelan hingga hanya dirinya saja yang bisa mendengarnya.

**-O-O-O-O-O-

* * *

**

Seorang pemuda tampan dengan warna rambut biru kehitaman bermodel raven baru saja memasuki sebuah kafe yang terletak di pusat kota. Ia memakai kemeja warna hitam-merah motif kotak-kotak yang sengaja tidak dikancingkan, kaus hitam ketat-nya memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh Pemuda itu yang sangat kekar. Ya, pemuda itu adalah Sasuke. Penampilannya kali ini sangat berbeda dengan yang biasa ia ekspos di sekolah. Karena ia sedang mejalankan pekerjaan.

Mata onyx nya yang indah beredar ke seluruh penjuru kafe, ia tersenyum ketika melihat sosok wanita berambut pirang-panjang yang sedang duduk di dekat etalase sambil mengaduk orange-juicenya. Sasuke melangkah kearah wanita itu, kliennya. Tanpa dipersilahkan sebelumnya, Sasuke langsung duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan sang wanita.

"Sudah lama? Maaf membuat anda menunggu," basa-basi Sasuke yang kemudian langsung main nyosor dengan mengecup punggung tangan sang wanita.

"Tidak, baru sebentar saja kok," balas wanita itu, tanpa menghiraukan kelakuan Sasuke yang menghadiahi sebuah kecupan di tangannya.

Topi hitam bermotif awan merah yang dipakai si wanita membuat Sasuke tak bisa melihat wajahnya. Yang terlihat hanyalah tubuh seksi, leher jenjang, kulit kecoklatan yang pucat, dan rambut pirang panjang yang dibiarkan tergerai sedikit kusut.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya wanita itu pada Sasuke yang masih memainkan jemarinya kepada tangan si wanita.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Mikhail, nona cantik," jawab Sasuke yang memang berniat menggoda kliennya itu.

"Mi.. Mi..kha… Mikhail" lirih wanita itu, namun telinga Sasuke mampu menangkap suara dari bibirnya yang tipis dan mungil itu.

"Ya, nona?" Tanya Sasuke yang kini mencoba menautkan jemarinya dengan milik si wanita.

"Aa-aa..aku"

"Ya, nona?"

"Ti-ti..dak" jawab wanita itu sedikit canggung, pipinya mulai berubah warna menjadi kemerahan.

"Katakan apa tugasku,wahai bidadari cantik," gombal Sasuke pada si wanita. Namun yang ditanyai hanya diam dan tidak bergeming, ia menggelengkan kepalannya pelan. Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya, dan mulai merapatkan genggaman tangannya.

"Kalau begitu, mengapa kau memanggilku?" Tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit menahan tawa, baru pertama kali ini Ia mendapat seorang klien yang bahkan tak tau apa tugas yang akan diberikan padanya.

"Aku tidak tahu," lirih wanita itu, Sasuke Cuma bisa cengar-cengir menghadapi kliennya yang satu ini.

"Hmm.. kalau begitu, berilah aku satu kalimat yang sangat kau inginkan saat ini, dan aku akan mewujudkannya, nona,"

"Be-be…benarkah?"

"Tentu,"

"Kalau begitu" ucapannya sedikit terputus hingga sukses membuat Sasuke mengerutkan kaningnya "Aku ingin bahagia,"

Bingo!

Hey, membuat seseorang bahagia adalah pekerjaan rutin Sasuke. Tentu saja ini sangat mudah dilakukan bagi seorang Uchiha-penggombal ini. Hanya-untuk-membuat-orang-lain-bahagia-bukan?. Sasuke sempat membayangkan perintah wanita ini adalah sesuatu hal yang 'ekstrim', jika melihat ia mengatakannya dengan sangat sulit.

Sasuke hendak tersenyum, namun senyumannya tertahan ketika si wanita melepas topi yang ia kenakan. Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah siapa orang yang ada di depannya sekarang ini. Matanya membulat dengan sempurna ketika melihat wajah asli si wanita. Jantunya berdetak kencang seperti akan melompat keluar.

Napasnya tercekat dan memburu. Gadis ini adalah…

Naruto?

"Buat aku hidup kembali, Mikhail,"

Eh?

TBC

* * *

Yeey ! berkat kecintaan saya terhadap pair sasunaru akhirnya saya berhasil membuat fict gaje nan abal ini..

Judul 'My Client and Me' ini saya copas dari judul komik serial cantik yang dikarang oleh Yutaka Tachibana terbitan tahun 2007 (jaman dulu).

Bagaimana manurut anda ketika membaca fict ini? Baguskah?(amin) Jelekkah? Gaje kah? Membosankan kah?

Oleh karena itu, bantu saya dengan me-review yaah? Tinggalkanlah komentar, pesan, kesan, pesangon (?), perbaikan (karena saya yakin pasti ada typo). Yang me review dapat pahala gede xD…

Kalau fict ini nggak bermutu, bakalan saya buang deh. X)

Atau ternyata fict yang ceritanya seperti ini sudah ada lebih dahulu sebelum saya pulblish My Client and Me. Kan saya nggak mungkin baca semua fict di fandom Naruto (di fandom lain juga) -.-… Kalau ternyata sudah ada, yasudah saya buang saja fict ini x). hehehehe…

Lanjut? Atau buang? Makanya review or flame doong ! *plak

Terimakasih sudah mau baca~

P e a r l


	2. Laugh

**Disclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

My Client and Me © Pearl Jeevas

**Genre :** Romance (maafkan saya sebesar-besarnya kalo saya menghapus genre friendship *sembah sujud*, maafkan atas kekhilafan saya sebelumnya)

**Rating : T**

**Pairing :** SasuxFemNaru

**Warning : **OOC , ada Typo , Shou-ai (?). DON'T LIKE DON'T READ pokoknya

**Summary :**

Kau tahu tentang masa lalu Mikhail?

Ia memberi kebahagiaan bagi orang lain, namun dirinya sendiri tidak bahagia.

Ironis, bukan?

Yang terulis disini adalah imajinasi author semata *halah*.

Fict pertama saya di fandom Naruto yang jauh dari kata sempurna.

Hope you like it.

* * *

**My Client and Me**

**Chapter 2**

**Laugh  


* * *

**

Sasuke duduk sendirian di kursi kafe yang pengunungnya lumayan ramai ini, wajar saja-lah kafe ini ramai. Selain letaknya tepat di tengah kota, kafe ini mempunyai dekorasi yang terkesan elegan dan elit. Warna dinding yang casual, sepadan dengan warna setiap kursi di dalam kafe itu. Dan sebagai pelengkapnya, ada panggung kecil sebagai tempat para penyanyi kafe, band akustik, dan terkadang 'pengunjung' untuk ikut berpartisipasi menyumbangkan suara ataupun kemampuan bermain music mereka. Kafe ini menjadi tempat favorit bagi semua kalangan. Pemilik kafe ini pasti mempunyai selera yang sangat tinggi.

Penyanyi kafe berbaju merah sedang melantunkan sebuah lagu klasik, diiringi petikan gitar dan permainan harpa yang membuat penampilan itu sungguh sempurna. Semua yang hadir di situ mendengarkan setiap nada yang mengalun, tak jarang mereka menghentakkan kaki atau mencoba meirukan setiap bait lirik yang dinyanyikan oleh wanita penyanyi kafe tersebut. Semua tampak menikmati, minus Sasuke.

Otaknya sedang memikirkan sesuatu , hingga membuatnya melamun dan memasang ekspresi tak senang.

"Hidup?" ujar Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Sepertinya ia sedikit menemukan kejanggalan pada kata-kata yang baru saja di ucapkan seorang gadis manis bernama Naruto. Sebelum akhirnya Naruto meminta izin untuk pergi ke kamar mandi, Sasuke tau itu hanyalah sebuah alasan klasik untuk seseorang yang sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Penasaran? Ya, Sasuke memang penasaran dengan sikap anek klien barunya itu. Tapi Sasuke tak ingin mempertanyakan rahasia itu pada Naruto, biarlah Naruto menyimpan privasinya. Lagipula, itu memang bukan tugas dari seorang 'pacar bayaran' ,kan?

'_Memangnya kau sekarang tak hidup ,ya? Dasar orang aneh' _gumam Sasuke. Ia menghela napas. Ia menegakkan punggungnya dan bersandar pada sandaran kursi, tanda bahwa sesi berpikir sudah selesai.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Mengingat baru kali ini ia mendapat seorang klien teman satu sekolahnya sendiri. Klien yang sedikit aneh, pemalu, tak banyak bicara, tidak seperti klien-klien Sasuke sebelumnya. Yang terlalu banyak perintah dan seenaknya sendiri. Tak pernah mempedulikan waktu, kegiatan, ataupun kehidupan Sasuke.

Sasuke maklum saja, karena dia sudah 'disewa' oleh majikan berkedok pacar dengan imbalan yang tidak sedikit.

Di dalam kisahnya, Sasuke hanya berperan sebagai budak pemuas keinginan sang majikan. Hey.. ini hanyalah sebuah 'job' bagi Sasuke, ia tak pernah menggunakan hati dan perasaanya dalam menghadapi majikan yang telah menyewanya. Hanya berkencan dan memberi kebahagiaan ,kan?.

"Maaf lama, aku ada sedikit urusan tadi," ujar seseorang yang baru saja duduk dan sukses membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke, yang bicara itu Naruto.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat, entah sejak kapan mood untuk menggombalnya hilang tak bersisa sama sekali.

Naruto menyadari perubahan pada Sasuke, Ia jadi lebih 'dingin' pada Naruto. Berbeda dari tiga puluh menit yang lalu, tepatnya sebelum ia pergi ke toilet.

Naruto menghela napas, sebelum akhirnya bergeser pelan menuju ke samping Sasuke. Sekarang Ia duduk tepat di samping Sasuke.

DEG!

Dalam hitungan detik, jantung Sasuke sudah berdetak tak karuan seperti mau copot dan migrasi ke ginjal (?). Panas… Hey.. ini adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke berdebar untuk seorang perempuan, rona merah di pipi Sasuke adalah buktinya. Sasuke melengos ke arah yang berlawanan, Ia tak mau Naruto mememukan rona merah di pipinya. Apa lagi dengan tatapan innocent-nya yang sangat manis itu.

Oke… untuk pertama kalinya ia berkata 'manis' pada seorang gadis.

Pada Naruto, teman sesekolah sekaligus kliennya.

"Mikhail, aku tidak membayarmu untuk mendinginkanku!" protes Naruto yang langsung menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan, disertai dengan gembungan pipi yang membuat wahanya makin 'manis'.

Kedua kalinya Sasuke berkata 'manis' , masih dengan gadis yang sama.

Sasuke yang sudah berhasil menghilangkan rona merah di pipinya langsung menghadap Naruto, disertai sebuah senyuman yang membuat semua gadis mabuk kepayang. "Maafkan aku, nona cantik," gombal Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya, namun yang gigombali hanya memasang wajah stoic.

Naruto mendengus, dan memalingkan wajahnya .

"Aku tidak suka diacuhkan, Mikhail," ujar Naruto.

"Maafkan aku, nona, takkan terjadi kedua kalinya," kata Sasuke dan kamudian memakai sebuah jutsu andalan, yaitu pegang-tangan-plus-senyum-menggoda.

Tapi Naruto tidak memberikan ekspresi apapun, datar.

Ingin sekali Sasuke memaki gadis without expression di depannya, jika saja ia bukanlah klien dan bukan seorang gadis manis.

"Oh ya, uangnya sudah ku transfer di rekeningmu," sahut Naruto.

"Eh?"

"Apa?" jawab Naruto galak.

"Iya, soal uang itu bisa belakangan, karena yang utama adala-"

"Tidak usah berbohong, aku tahu kau tak mungkin menggeluti pekerjaan ini kalau bukan karena uang," sela Naruto. Sasuke hanya berdecak dalam hati melihat kelakuan sang primadona anggun yang dipuja di sekolahnya, bersikap sangat tidak sopan pada orang yang baru dikenalnya. Ternyata ia hanya gadis yang tak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang lain !

Namun Sasuke segera menyangkal semua itu. Haruskah diingatkan lagi bahwa Sasuke hanyalah seorang _budak_ yang sudah dibeli oleh sang majikan. Atau Mikhail yang telah disewa oleh Naruto, tugasnya hanyalah membuat klien bahagia? Benar,kan?

"Terserah nona sajalah," Jawab Sasuke dengan tetap mempertahankan senyumannya. Senyuman palsu…

"Hng, aku ingin membuat jadwal pertemuan kita," kata Naruto.

"Silahkan, cantik," sumringah Sasuke.

"Setiap hari?"

"Eeh.. maaf nona, tapi saya…" belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sudah dipotong oleh Naruto.

"Ya, aku tahu,"

Tidak sopan? Lagi? Hey.. jatuhlah martabat seorang primadona sekolah di mata Sasuke. Sasuke ingin sekali mencabut kata-katanya tadi, ternyata dia bukanlah seorang gadis pemalu. _'Naruto adalah gadis yang pintar menutupi kedoknya'_ pikir Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu tiga hari sekali, tidak ada protes," ketus Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan tentu tak melupakan senyum 'palsu', seperti biasa.

**-O-O-O-O-O-

* * *

**

"Nona, boleh ku tahu namamu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil meletakkan garpu dan pisau yang ia gunakan untuk memotong plain-cake yang sama sekali tidak manis.

"Namikaze Naruto, " singkat Naruto.

Sasuke menghela napas. 'klien teraneh' yang pernah ia temui. Coba saja ia bersikap ramah seperti biasanya di sekolah, jobnya pasti akan berjalan mulus dan sangat mudah.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak , Ia ingin membuat gadis yang makan orange-cake di depannya ini tersenyum. Mengingat dari tadi Ia hanya memasang wajah stoic dan sesekali memanyunkan bibir, tanda cemberut, tidak suka, muak atau hal buruk lainnya.

Membuat klien tertawa adalah salah satu misi yang harus dijalankan agen Sasuke. Apapun caranya, yang penting sang klien bisa tertawa atau minimal tersenyumlah~…

"Namikaze-san?" Tanya sasuke.

Yang dipanggil namanya langsung menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi 'sedikit' tidak suka.

"Naruto" sahutnya tidak ramah "Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan nama Namikaze,".

Dahi Sasuke berkerut? _Hey, apa yang membuat dirinya membenci marga sendiri? Aneh, mengapa bisa? Bagaimana bisa? Memang kenapa? Kenapa membenci?_. Bertubi pertanyaan bersahutan di dalam hati Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke meredam rasa keingin tahuannya ,Ia tidak ingin membahas suatu hal yang mungkin akan menyulut emosi sang klien. Sebagai agen, tidak sepantasnya mengecewakan klien, bukan?

"Baiklah Naruto-chan… hari ini kau ku traktir, jadi kau bisa makan sepuasnya… " tutur Sasuke.

"Eh?" Naruto melongo.

"Sudahlah… jangan cuma bengong, Naru-chan," rayu Sasuke dengan jurus mautnya.

Nampaknya jurus itu tak mempan pada Naruto yang tetap memperlihatkan ekspresi wajah 'bengong'.

"Ano.. tapi.." lirih si gadis.

"Tenang saja…" Sasuke mengacak rambut pirang Naruto pelan "Aku adalah teman dari pemilik kafe ini, aku sudah biasa mendapat diskon besar-besaran darinya," bohong Sasuke.

Sebetulnya ia tak pernah sekalipun berkunjung ke kafe ini, walaupun ini adalah kafe yang terkenal. Ia sama sekali tak tertarik pada tempat seperti kafe.

Naruto yang tadinya memasang wajah stoic without expression langsung berubah 180°. Warna kulit wajahnya sedikit memreah dan matanya mulai berair ,sepertinya ia sedang menahan tawa.

Dan tak lama kemudian tawa sang gadispun pecah.

"Eeh.. mengapa kau tertawa?" Tanya Sasuke yang heran bercampur senang karena upayanya membuat klien tersenyum sukses besar.

Tak ada jawaban dari Naruto, Ia terus saja terkikik sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Sudahlah Naru-chan.. aku sungguh tak keberatan mentraktirmu di kafe milik temanku ini,"

"Ta..tapi, Mikhail…"

"Jangan sungkan~"

"Ngg.. Ano.. Mikhail.. tapi.. sebenarnya kafe ini milikku.."

'Ha?'

" jadi, kau tak mungkin kan mentraktirku di kafe milikku sendiri?"

"Eeeeh?" malu Sasuke, ada sebercak noda kemerahan di pipinya.

Jatuhlah harga diri seorang Uchiha Sasuke detik itu juga.

Walaupun Sasuke malu setengah mati dibuatnya, Ia tetap bersyukur karena telah berhasil membuat kliennya tertawa. Ide gila itu mampu membuat Namkaze Naruto tertawa lepas, dan baru berhenti ketika waktu sudah menginjak menit ke sepuluh sejak ia memulai tertawa.

Sasuke jadi ingin melihat tawa Naruto lagi…

"Sepertinya aku menyukaimu, Mikhail," ujar sang gadis sambil tersenyum lembut.

**-O-O-O-O-O-

* * *

**

Butiran air hujan tak hentinya turun dari langit berwarna keputihan sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Membuat seorang pemuda tampan berbaju merah-hitam yang sedang berdiri mematung di depan kafe kecil di pusat kota.

Hujanlah yang membuatnya berdiri 'sendirian' disitu, hujanlah yang menghalanginya kembali ke rumahnya yang hangat.

Hujan…

Hujan… mengingatkannya pada sebuah kejadian yang ia ingin kubur dalam-dalam agar menghilang dari benaknya, dan takkan pernah muncul lagi.

Namun, sekeras apapun Ia mencoba melupakan kejadian 'itu'. Sekelebat bayangan terus saja menghantuinya.

Masuk dalam setiap mimpinya…

Sebuah memori menyedihkan yang telah merenggut kebahagiaannya.

Membuat hatinya membeku…

Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya sambil menghirup udara disekitarnya yang terasa dingin.

**Flashback**

Hujan turun sama derasanya dengan hari ini.

Pada malam itu.. Seorang anak lelaki berumur 15 tahun duduk sendirian di dalam kamarnya, Ia sedang berkutat dengan buku pelajaran yang tebalnya nyaris menyamai bantal. Wajar saja, karena ia akan menjalani ujian akhir di junior high school besok pagi.

Sesekali ia melirik ke arah jam dinding berbentuk rumah burung yang tergantung di dekat sebuah foto ukuran besar yang terbingkai kayu halus dan membuatnya makin indah dipandang. Foto keluarganya…

Ia menghela napas…

Terlihat kegelisahan dari mata onyx-nya.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.35 malam hari, namun tak ada tanda-tanda akan kepulangan ibu, ayah, dan kakaknya.

'_memangnya menghadiri pesta ulang tahun pulangnya akan selama ini?'_ tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di atas buku tebalnya tadi, Ia tak bisa lagi berkonsentrasi dengan soal-soal siap ujian akhir di depannya.

Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya, kedua tangannya mengeluarkan keringat dingin, sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

Pemuda itu berjalan perlahan kearah foto dirinya dan keluarganya yang tergantung di dinding. Tangannya mencoba meraih sudut pigura, mencoba melepas paku yang mengaitkannya pada dinding. ia melakukannya dengan hati-hati, tak mau foto itu jatuh dan pecah. Kalau pecah, bisa-bisa ia di marahi habis-habisan oleh ayahnya.

Ia melepas empat kaitan yang menyangga foto itu dan menurunkannya perlahan.

"Twitch"

Sebuah benda atau lebih tepatnya seekor makhluk kecil berwarna krem jatuh dari langit-langit dan mendarat mulus di atas foto keluarga bahagia itu.

Cicak?

Si Pemuda kaget, tanpa sadar ia melepaskan pegangannya pada di sudut pigura. Dan sukses membuat pigura itu meluncur kabawah.

"Prang.."

Suara pecahnya kaca pigura tersebut menggema di seluruh ruangan, pecahan kaca berserakan dimana-mana membuat ruangan itu menjadi berantakan dalam sekejap.

Tiba-tiba rasa takut menyergap pemuda tersebut. Jantungnya makin beradu, keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya.

Takut..

Ia sangat takut.. bukan takut akan dimarahi oleh ayahnya karena telah memecahkan kaca. Bahkan harga kaca itu sangat murah dibandingkan dengan seluruh harta miliknya. Ia takut.. akan hal lain, tapi ia tak tahu apa…

Ia mulai berjongkok memunguti pecahan kaca yang berserakan disekitar kakinya, kemudian berpindah ke tempat lain. Tak jarang pula serpihan kaca yang kecil masuk kedalam telapak kakinya. Sakit? Memang sakit.. namun rasa sakit di dadanya mengalahkan rasa sakit di kakinya. Ia tak peduli, Ia terus saja memunguti pecahan kaca dengan tangan kanannya dan menyimpannya di telapak tangan kirinya.

"Tuan muda Sasuke… Ayah anda.." sapa seorang pria bejas dengan tergopoh-gopoh dari arah pintu, Pemuda yang dipanggil langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Kakashi? Ada apa?"

Pria yang dipanggil Kakashi tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia bingung akan bicara apa pada tuan muda di depannya yang sedang berjongkok memunguti pecahan kaca.

"Bicaralah yang jelas, Kakashi" geram sang tuan muda.

"Mobil yang ditumpangi Fugaku-sama, Mikoto-sama dan Itachi-sama… terbakar"

_Apa?_

"Itachi-sama sedang kritis…"

_Aku tidak mendengarnya_

"Sedangkan, Ayah dan Ibu anda…" Kakashi tak melanjutkan ucapannya, ia yakin tuan mudanya mengerti apa yang ia maksudkan.

_Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak mendengarnya, aku tahu Kakashi hanya membohongiku..kau pembohong, Kakashi ! ayah akan murka karena menyebar kebohongan._

Namun Sasuke sadar, Kakashi takkan berbohong untuk hal seperti ini. Ia hanya berusaha menyangkal kenyataan.

Rasa gelisah yang sedari tadi menyergapnya terbukti sekarang.

"Terimakasih informasinya, Kakashi.. kau boleh pergi," ujar Sasuke getir seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

Hati Kakashi mencelos, ingin sekali ia memeluk pemuda remaja di depannya ini sekarang juga. Berbagi kehangatan sambil mengucapkan kata-kata penyemangat. Tapi ia tahu betul, tuan mudanya tak suka dipeluk.

"Apakah Sasuke-sama tidak ingin pergi ke rumah sa-,"

"Tidak,"Sela Sasuke,

"Biarkan aku sendiri, Kakashi." Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya, ia menatap Kakashi dengan mata sayu. Bola matanya memerah dan mengeluarkan air mata namun ia, tersenyum?

Senyuman pahit terukir di bibir mungil Sasuke, sedikit bergetar…

Kakashi merasa Iba pada tuan muda di depannya yang mulai meremas pecahan kaca di genggaman tangannya, dan mulai mengeluarkan darah.

"Kalau begitu, saya mohon diri,"

Kakashi beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri di kamarnya.

Kaki Sasuke melemas, tak kuasa lagi menahan berat badannya. Ia terduduk di lantai yang penuh pecahan kaca.

Entah beberapa kali Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Bibirnya beberapa kali dikatupkan untuk menahan air mata yang memang sudah mengucur deras dari matanya. Ia mencoba melupakan kemalangan yang menimpa dirinya, namun tak berhasil…

"Ayah…" lirih Sasuke.

Ia merangkak perlahan kearah foto keluarganya yang sedang tersenyum.

"Ibu…"

Ia mengusap potret ibunya yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Kakak…"

Air matanya terjatuh diatas gambar kakaknya yang sedang merangkul pundahnya, tanda sayang.

Sasuke merebahkan dirinya diatas foto keluarganya, tak peduli serpihan atau potongan kaca yang berserakan akan melukainya. Luka di luar tubuhnya tak bisa ia rasakan, yang terasa hanyalah rasa sakit di rongga dadanya. Ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba mencari kehangatan dari wajah-wajah yang disayanginya tersebut.

Namun nihil..

Dingin..

Sama sekali tak ada kehangatan disana. Yang terasa hanya dinginnya lantai.

Hujan di luar tak kunjung berhenti..

Seolah langit ikut menangisi kepergian orang yang dicintai Sasuke.

**-O-O-O-O-O-

* * *

**

Sasuke mendorong pintu depan dengan kasar. Ia merasa sudah cukup lelah hari ini, walaupun hanya satu klien yang ditemuinya. Itu sudah cukup menguras waktu, perhatian, dan energi Sasuke.

Ia berjalan gontai kearah dapur, maksud hati ingin menyegarkan tenggorokan dengan segelas air. Namun, sesuatu hal membuat kakinya melangkah kearah ruang tv.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara..

_Siapa?_

Sasuke memperlambat jalannya, mengendap-endap di rumahnya sendiri? Konyol.

Ketika ia sampai di ruang tv, matanya melebar dengan sempurna ketika melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya sedang duduk menikmati acara televisi.

"Kakak?"

TBC

* * *

Chapter kedua saya update ! sudah saya updatee xD *teriak-teriak gaje

Saya nggak menyangka kalau bakalan banyak yang penasaran fict ini xD.. whoa.. saya senang sekaliii :*

Soal cicak jatoh.. itu emang kenyataan.. dan saya mengalaminya sendiri. Kemarin saya habis kejatuhan cicak.. nggak sampe 1 menit kemudian saya dapet telepon kalo ada seseorang yang saya kenal meninggal dunia *horor beh..*

Maaf kalo saya updatenya lama~.. soalnya lagi musim ulangan… yang membuat otak saya kerja ekstra..

Lagipula, ada alasan lain updatenya lama (soalnya saya habis baca fict yang chapternya 29 dalam kurun waktu 4 hari nonstop.. hehehe)

Buat yang mereview, maafkan saya kalo belum sempat saya balas.. saya janji bakan saya balas kalo ulangan beruntun dari guru saya udah berhenti -.-.

Bagaimana menurut anda dengan di updatenya chapter 2 ini? Apakah fict saya jelek? Mengecewakan? Membosankan? Banyak typo?

Oh.. ayolah.. berikan saya review/flame anda tentang fict ini. Bantulah saya memperbaiki fict ini.

Terimakasih sudah mau baca~

P e a r l


	3. Godsend

**Disclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

My Client and Me © Pearl Jeevas

**Genre :** Romance

**Rating : T**

**Pairing :** SasuxFemNaru

**Warning :** ada Typo , Shou-ai (?). DON'T LIKE DON'T READ pokoknya (ada OOC -.-)

**Summary :**

"Hidup adalah anugrah dari Tuhan yang paling berharga dan harus dijaga,"

"Kau tahu… dirimu adalah anugrah yang paling berharga bagiku setelah hidup?"

Yang terulis disini adalah imajinasi author semata *halah*.

Fict pertama saya di fandom Naruto yang jauh dari kata sempurna.

Hope you like it.

* * *

**My Client and Me**

**Chapter 3**

**Godsend

* * *

**

"Naruto…" panggil seorang pemuda berambut pirang kemerahan yang sedang duduk santai di sofa hitam di ruang baca, dengan sebuah buku tebal di pangkuannya.

Yang dipanggil menengok malas-malasan ke arah si pemuda itu duduk dan menampakkan wajah datar 'without expression'seperti biasanya. "Apa?" jawab Naruto ketus.

Yang memanggil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tanda heran."Hey, begitukah sikap seorang 'Tuan Puteri' kepada sepupu jauhnya yang baru saja datang, setelah 7 tahun tidak bertemu?",tanyanya sembari menutup buku tebal di pangkuannya.

Naruto tidak menjawab, hanya diam sambil mempertahankan wajah without expressionnya.

"Setidaknya," pemuda itu angkat bicara lagi.

Jeda

"Berilah aku sebuah pelukan 'selamat datang' pada sepupumu ini, Naruto," cengirnya sambil membuka kedua tangannya seakan siap menangkap gadis di depannya.

Namun, Naruto tetap diam melihat tingkah kekanakan sepupu yang berusia dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Umurnya sudah Sembilan belas tahun, tapi tingkahnya sama saja seperti anak-anak yang baru saja lulus sekolah dasar.

Melihat Naruto tak bergeming seperti itu, si pemuda menghela napas berat. Kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Sepertinya Deidara benar, tentangmu," sahutnya lirih.

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu, Kyuubi," jawab Naruto yang akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kau sudah berubah, Naru-chan," Kyuubi tersenyum pahit pada Naruto.

"Perasaanmu saja…" ujar Naruto singkat, kemudian duduk di sofa hitam tepatnya di samping Kyuubi.

"Tidak mungkin hanya perasaanku saja…" Kyuubi melipat tangannya di depan dada, seakan tak mau kalah.

"Kubilang tidak, ya tidak! "

"Kau sudah berubah!" Kyuubi makin ngotot.

"Terserah…"

"Tuh kaaan…" rengek Kyuubi seperti anak sd yang minta dibelikan permen lollipop.

"Maumu apa, Kyuu!" bentak Naruto yang sudah mulai risih pada sepupunya, sedangkan yang dibentak langsung bergidik ngeri pada gadis di depannya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Kyuubi angkat bicara. "Kau jadi sedikit 'pendiam'… atau bahkan cuek? kata Deidara kau jadi dingin padanya, bahkan pada semua orang, tidak pernah ceria seperti dulu, suka mengurung diri dalam kamar, suka temperamental, jarang ikut makan malam, terkesan menutup diri," cerocos Kyuubi.

Sang gadis menatapnya, tajam. Membuat Kyuubi bergidik untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ngg.. Ano.. itu semua Deidara yang cerita," ujar Kyuubi sambil menempelkan kedua ujung jari telunjuknya, disertai dengan sebuah cengiran.

Naruto menghela napas, sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa yang ia duduki. Kepalanya mendongak ke langit-langit, seakan menerawang jauh.

"Hmm…" lirih Naruto dengan tetap mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Heem?" Tanya Kyuubi sambil memiringkan kepalanya, memang sepertinya tingkah anak sdnya tidak bisa dihilangkan.

"Berhentilah bersikap bodoh, Kyuubi,"

"Eeeeeh? Tidak sopan sekali kau berkata begitu pada orang yang lebih tua darimu!" protes Kyuubi.

Naruto mencoba menulikan telinganya dari ocehan-omelan-protesan-cerocosan Kyuubi yang menurutnya sangat-tidak-penting. Berkali-kali ia memutar bola mata ketika Kyuubi mulai memakai kata 'lebih tua' dalam sesi omelannya. Memang sih Kyuubi lebih tua dua tahun darinya, tapi tingkahnya itu… sama sekali tidak dewasa, lebih seperti anak sd seperti yang sudah dijelaskan tadi.

"…tahu? Sekali lagi, aku ini lebih tua darimu… jadi jangan sekali-kali bersikap seperti itu, oke Hime-sama? Ingat! Aku lebih–"

"Maaf," sela Naruto, yang berhasil membuat Kyuubi berhenti dari sesi omelannya dan sukses membuat matanya membulat.

Hanya berlangsung beberapa detik saja, yang terjadi setelah itu adalah 'Kyuubi memeluk Naruto dan sebaliknya'.

"Aku merindukanmu, Kyuubi… terlalu lama kau pergi dari konoha… sehingga banyak hal yang terlewatkan olehmu," ujar Naruto dengan nada yang sudah tidak sedingin tadi, bahkan terkesan lebih hangat.

"Tidak semuanya, Naruto… aku masih sering berhubungan dengan Deidara lewat e-mail," jawab Kyuubi sambil mempererat pelukannya.

Naruto diam, tak membalas pernyataan Kyuubi. Keheningan menyergap keduanya.

"Mau bercerita padaku, Naruto?" Tanya Kyuubi lembut.

"Ya…"

"Apa yang mengganjal di hatimu, Hime-sama?"

"Wanita itu…"

"Whoaa… sudah kuduga, ternyata benar penyebapnya adalah wanita itu,"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Deidara yang cerita," Kyuubi memasang tampang sumringah.

"Kurasa Deidara terlalu banyak bicara," balas Naruto.

**-O-O-O-O-O-

* * *

**

"Kakak?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Ba..bagaimana bisa kau kemari?" Tambah Sasuke, ia melangkah ke arah sofa di depan TV yang kini di duduki oleh kakaknya– Itachi.

Pria bermata onyx berparas tampan, wajahnya mirip dengan Sasuke. hanya saja ia mempunyai rambut hitam panjang dikuncir bawah.

"Oh… Sasuke, kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Itachi, sepertinya itu bukanlah pertanyaan yang perlu diberi jawaban.

"Hn"

Keduanya terdiam, tidak ada yang berusaha membuat suasana dingin antara mereka mencair. Itachi tidak menjawab pertanyaan awal dari Sasuke, dan Sasukepun hanya terdiam.

Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengulangi pertanyaannya yang belum dijawab Itachi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kemari, Itachi?" Tanya Sasuke pada kakaknya.

"Tadi,"

Jeda

"Tadi siang Deidara mampir, dan ia yang menggendongku kemari," Jawab sang kakak malu-malu.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, "Kalau kau bosan di dalam kamar, harusnya kau bilang padaku, Itachi,". Bukannya merasa puas akan jawaban Itachi, Ia makin menyerang Itachi dengan pernyataannya barusan.

Hanya sebuah senyum tipis dari bibir sang kakak yang menjawab pertanyaan si adik. Sasuke berpikir, sepertinya ia perlu memindahkan televisi di ruang tengah ke kamar Itachi setelah ini. Seakan Ia lupa bahwa kakaknya adalah seorang manusia normal yang punya rasa jenuh bila seharian dikurung dalam kamar tanpa fasilitas hiburan apapun, selama Sasuke pergi ke sekolah dan bekerja.

Terlebih lagi karena Itachi tidak bisa berjalan sendiri ke ruang tengah…

"Bisa kau membantuku kembali ke kamar, Sasuke? Aku lelah," pinta Itachi pada Sasuke yang tengah melamunkan sesuatu hal.

"Hn"

Sasuke berjalan ke hadapan Itachi dan menawarkan punggungnya pada sang Kakak. Itachi segera merangkul leher Adiknya dari belakang dan berpegangan erat di bahu Sasuke. Sasuke memegangi Itachi agar terjatuh dan mulai berdiri. Singkat kata, Sasuke menggendong kakaknya.

Sasuke sedikit membungkukkan badannya, menghindari kamungkinan Itachi akan merosot, dan berjalan pelan kearah kamar Itachi di lantai dua.

"Terimakasih…" bisik Itachi tepat di telinga Sasuke.

"Hn"

Hening.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku,Sasuke," lirih Itachi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku selalu merepotkanmu, hehehe.." jawab Itachi disertai tawa hambar yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Manusia cacat sepertiku seharusnya mati saja bersama ayah dan ibu, supaya tidak menjadi bebanmu saja, hmm…"Sasuke dapat merasakan tubuh kakak yang digendongnya bergetar setelah mengatakan kalimat yang baru saja diselesaikannya.

Tanpa Sasuke tahu, kedua bola mata Itachi memanas dan mulai tergenangi cairan bening. Sebentar-sebentar ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan airmata yang sudah akan tumpah dan membanjiri kedua pipinya.

Seorang Uchiha Itachi menangis? konyol.

Hey, Uchiha Itachi yang sekarang bukan lagi Itachi yang dulu. Bukanlah seorang Itachi yang tenang dan dewasa, bukan juga seorang Itachi yang selalu melalui hari-harinya dengan kewibawaan dan senyuman. Yang tersisa sekarang adalah seorang Itachi yang emosional dan gampang menangis, juga seorang Itachi yang penuh akan keputusasaan bersama dengan senyum palsu yang terukir di bibirnya.

Sikap tenang, dewasa, dan kewibawaan Itachi telah mati dan terkubur bersamaan dengan wafatnya kedua orangtuanya. Senyum tulus yang biasa ia pasang ikut menghilang jua bersama dengan fungsi kedua kakinya. Ia bagaikan sebuah boneka porselen yang rapuh. Kehidupan sehari-harinya hanya berputar diatas kasur.

Hanya sesekali mengobrol bila Sasuke sudah pulang dari sekolah dan kerja sambilannya, atau Deidara yang sengaja mampir ke rumah kakak beradik Uchiha.

Selebihnya?

Hanya melamun dan menatap langit-langit kamar dengan pandangan kosong.

Sudah hampir tiga tahun orang tuanya meninggal.

Namun sepertinya Itachi masih belum terbiasa akan kehilangan.

Dan lagi, ia hanya jadi seorang useless bagi Sasuke…

Tanpa kaki, Ia hanya menyusahkan Sasuke…

Hanya menambah penderitaan Sasuke karena harus bekerja ekstra demi menghidupinya, dan Sasuke sendiri tentunya…

Memberatkan Sasuke, karena harus repot-repot mengurusi kakaknya yang lumpuh…

Terlebih lagi jika Sasuke malu terhadap kondisi kakaknya sekarang ini…

_Bukankah lebih baik mati saja?_

"Kau tahu, Itachi?" ujar Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Itachi, Ia mempererat pagangannya pada tubuh Itachi.

"Hidup adalah anugrah dari Tuhan yang paling berharga dan harus dijaga,"

DEG!

Tes…

Jebol sudah upaya Itachi dalam mempertahankan airmatanya tidak jatuh.

"Ya… aku tahu, Sasuke," Jawab Itachi, getir.

"Kau tahu… anugrah yang paling berharga bagiku setelah hidup?"

Itachi menggeleng pelan.

"Kau,"

Hati Itachi mencelos… Bisa-bisanya ia mengeluh minta mati, padahal adiknya berjuang untuk hidupnya. Harusnya Itachi tahu itu, tapi kabut keputusasaan yang selama ini telah membuat matanya dibutakan akan kebenaran. Kebenaran bahwa adiknya tak pernah sekalipun menganggap dirinya beban..

"Bukankan aku selalu merepotkanmu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menghela napas mendengar kalimat melankolis kakaknya.

"Yaa~ memang, sudah dari dulu kau selalu merepotkanku," canda Sasuke pada sang kakak, Ia memutar daun pintu kamar Itachi dan mendorongnya. Ia berjalan perlahan ke arah ranjang dan merebahkan tubuh kakaknya.

Sang kakak tak bergeming, perlahan bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Senyuman tulus yang berbeda dari senyum palsunya.

Terkesan lebih hidup.

**-O-O-O-O-O-

* * *

**

Seorang pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan klimis sedang sibuk membaca sebuah komik hero didepannya. Nampaknya ia begitu serius dengan komik itu, seakan badai tornado dan tsunami tidak dapat menggoyahkan keteguhannya damam membaca serial hero terbaru itu. Yap, benar sekali, pemuda itu adalah Juugo. Salah satu dari personil trio otaku ajaib. Kacamata minusnya yang tebal nggak ketulungan menutupi seluruh bagian matanya.

Sedangkan yang duduk di bangku depannya, pemuda berambur hitam kebiruan yang turun semua alias klimis plus kacamata yang nggak kalah tebalnya dari kepunyaan Juugo, alias Sasuke. Sedang sibuk dengan sebuah buku–perlu di garisbawahi bahwa ia tidak sedang membaca komik. Namun hanya berkutat dengan sebuah buku catatan kecil berisi jadwal kegiatannya.

Atau lebih tepatnya jadwal kegiatan kerja sebagai pacar bayaran…

Mendapat klien baru yang membayarnya dengan harga tinggi membuatnya harus memperlakuan sang klien secara spesial. Sasuke sendiri merasa ngeri kertika mengecek jumlah uang direkeningnya bertambah 200juta dolar. Hasil transfer dari rekening kliennya.

Siapa klien itu? Tentu saja Namikaze Naruto.

_Tak kusangka dia akan membayarku dengan uang sebanyak itu…_

Sasuke memijit pelipisnya yang terasa penat, bukan hanya penat karena masalah 'kebanyakan' uang. Namun karena mengingat percakapannya dengan Itachi kemarin malam.

**Flashback**

"Bagaimana uang sekolahmu, Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi sambil menyeruput segelas teh panas ditangannya.

"Baik," singkat Sasuke.

"Apa kau bekerja?" tutur Itachi dengan nada khawatir.

"Hn"

Sempat terjadi keheningan beberapa saat diantara kakak beradik itu, sampai suara Itachi memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Kalau boleh tahu, memangnya kau bekerja dimana?"

Mata Sasuke membulat dengan sempurna ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari Itachi, hampir saja ia tersedak teh hijau yang masih diminum separuh.

Sasuke terdiam… Jika ia menjawab jujur, 70% emungkinan Itachi akan murka dan membencinya. Jika mengetahui pekerjaan Sasuke yang 'ilegal' itu. Namun, Jika ia menjawab dengan sebuah kebohongan… hati kecilnya pasti akan merasa bersalah telah membohongi orang yang paling disayanginya sekarang.

"Aku bekerja sebagai waiter di Namikaze café," bohong Sasuke.

Ada sedikit rasa sakit di relung dadanya ketika mengatakan enam kata itu pada Itachi. Tapi Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum hambar,dan kembali menyeruput teh ditangannya.

**End of Flashback**

"Su..su.. Ssuigetsu!" teriak Juugo terbata ketika melihat salah satu sahabatnya yang baru saja datang, sedang berdiri tegak plus nyengir kuda di depan meja Juugo. Sasuke yang keget setengah mati karena suara melengking Juugo langsung menoleh, dan melihat 'perubahan' pada sahabatnya (Suigetsu).

Mulut Sasuke menganga, matanya melebar dengan sempurna dibalik kacamata tebal yang dipakainya.

Melihat reaksi kedua sahabatnya yang terkesan sedikit 'berlebihan', Suigetsu hanya bisa nyengir lebih lebar dan menampakkan gigi hiunya yang…

"Mengapa kau memasang kawat jemuran digigimu, Suigetsu?" omong Juugo asal jeplak. Suigetsu yang tadinya nyengir lebar sambil memamerkan gigi hiu plus behelnya langsung mengatupkan bibirnya, rapat. Terlihat mimik wajah kecewa, dan terlecehkan atas pertanyaan Juugo.

Suigetsu langsung duduk di bangkunya dengan wajah masam tanpa menggubris Juugo yang sedang mengocehkan dirinya .

Sedangkan Sasuke, hanya memandang Suigetsu atau tepatnya behel yang sekarang memagari gigi hiunya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Sasuke masih speechless dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

_Hari yang aneh…_

"Hei, kawat jemuranmu punya nilai seni yang tinggi!" ejek si Juugo.

"…" Suigetsu tidak merespon.

"Warna merah kawat jemuranmu punya daya tarik tertentu,"

"…" Suigetsu mengaduk-aduk tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah komik hero, dan mulai membacanya.

"Jika kawat jemuranmu dijadikan objek fotografi, pasti hasilnya bagus sekali,"

"…" Suigetsu tetap diam dan memilih untuk tidak merespon pernyataan tidak penting dari sahabatnya.

"Mungkin akan lebih bagus bila diambil dari sudut– ini !" Juugo membuat persegi dari ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Ia dekatkan persegi itu di depan bibir Suigetsu seakan mencoba menemukan _'angel'_ yang tepat.

"Berhentilah bersikap bodoh, JUUGO!" bentak Suigetsu pada orang yang sedang bergaya ala fotografer di depannya.

Yang dibentak langsung diam tak bergerak.

Sasuke yang dari tadi masih speechless Cuma bisa menghela napas melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya.

_Bodoh!_

Juugo langsung ngibrit kembali ke bangkunya dan mulai berkutat dengan komik hero yang sempat terlupakan. Meninggalkan Suigetsu yang masih berapi, dan Sasuke yang speechless.

"Kalau boleh tahu, mengapa kau memutuskan memakai behel, Suigetsu?" Tanya Sasuke yang sudah bangkit dari speechlessnya.

"Karena sebulan lalu, ibu melahirkan adikku," datar Suigetsu.

"Itu bukan jawaban," hardik Sasuke.

"Aku belum selesai!"

Jeda

"Karena bayi sial itu selalu mengangis ketakutan ketika melihat gigiku," ujar Suigetsu sembari menunjuk deretan giginya yang memang taring semua.

(Skip time sampai siang menjelang sore gitulah)

Sasuke memandangi _hand phone_ ditangannya, seperti sedang menunggu pesan atau telepon dari seseorang. Tapi _hand phone _itu tetap meredup, tak ada pesan atau telepon masuk. Sesekali ia membuka_ flip _dan menutupnya kembali.

Bosan…

Sudah hampir satu jam Ia duduk sendiri di sini, di atap sekolahnya. Memandang langit demi mengusir kebosanan yang menyergap saat pelajaran si tua bangka– begitu dia menyebut Danzou si guru fisika. Sasuke lebih memilih merenung di atap daripada mengikuti pelajaran guru yang tak ia sukai itu.

Lagipula, pikirannya sedang tertuju pada seorang 'klien' barunya. Dalam 3 tahun ia menjalani profesi sebagai pacar bayaran. Baru kali ini ia memikirkan kliennya.

_Aneh…_

Sasuke mengadahkan kepalanya keatas dan mulai mengamati arak awan. Terus begitu hingga suara pintu terbuka mengagetkannya.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang selutut yang dikuncir dua yang tengah ia lamunkan– Naruto, berjalan gontai kearah pagar pembatas. Raut wajahnya Nampak kusut, langkah kakinya terlihat berat dan ogah-ogahan, bibirnya yang biasanya selalu melengkung keatas kini sedikit manyun. Singkat kata, mungkin saja dia sedang '_bad mood'_

Mungkin hanya kebetulan, atau takdir telah menggariskan mereka bertemu disini?

Gadis pirang itu tidak menyadari keberadaan makhluk lain yang sedang memandanginya. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya di depan pagar pembatas dan mulai berteriak.

"Aaaaaargh! Kurenai bodooh! Minato bodooh !" Suara cemprengnya sampai melengking.

Naruto memegang pagar pembatas dan terdiam sejenak, napasnya memburu. Tentu saja, tidak mungkin seorang manusia normal akan bereaksi 'biasa saja' setelah berteriak sekencang itu.

"Aaaaaaaaaahh! Aku bodooooh !" teriaknya untuk yang kedua kalinya, kali ini sukses membuat Sasuke– orang yang melihatnya terheran-heran.

Naruto merosot hingga terduduk sambil memegangi pagar, benar-benar seperti orang depresi. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seseorang sedang duduk santai disana.

_Ouh.. Kuso ! apakah dia melihatnya… _umpat Naruto.

"Uchiha-san?"

"Hn,"

"Kau melihatnya?"

"Ya," Sasuke mengangguk pelan, dan si Gadis langsung nyengir plus menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

**-O-O-O-O-O-

* * *

**

"Kita sudah sampai, kau boleh membuka matamu, Nona," tutur Sasuke yang sudah ber-metamorfosa menjadi Mikhail, pada Gadis pirang di hadapannya yang sedang menutup matanya.

Perlahan si gadis mulai membuka matanya…

"Eh?"

Sebuah meja _dinner _yang dilapisi taplak berwarna putih , berikut kursi dan perangkat lainnya semua berwarna putih, lilin yang mengelilinginya, setangkai mawar merah di atas meja. Dekorasi yang cantik dan sempurna untuk acara _dinner_ romantis.

"Kau menyukainya, Nona?" Sasuke menyeringai, plus memasang jutsu pegang-pegang tangan.

Naruto mengangguk. "Suka," dan memandang 'pacar bayarannya' dengan ekspresi -datar-.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi?"

Sasuke mearik Naruto kearah meja dinner, menarikkan kursi dan menyuruh Naruto duduk. Suasana romantis, meja yang nyaman, pelayanan kelas S, dan seorang malaikat tampan seharusnya sudah membuat orang yang mendapatkannya merasa senang. Tapi tidak bagi Naruto.

Gadis aneh ini sama sekali tidak melengkungkan bibirnya untuk sebuah senyuman. Terkesan tidak menghargai usaha sang pacar, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Ia makin terlihat gusar.

"Ada yang salah, Nona?" Tanya Sasuke.

"…" Tak ada jawaban dari Naruto, yang Ia lakukan hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Kau berbohong,"

"Tidak"

"Ceritakan!" Nada Sasuke sedikit meninggi.

"Apa yang harus kuceritakan?" Imbang Naruto.

"Tentu saja hal yang perlu diceritakan!" Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Mikhail!"

"Naru-chan!"

"!"

Keduanya terdiam, menyadari akan tindakan bodoh yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

"Mikhail?"

"Ya, Nona?"

"Aku ingin bercerita tentang kisah seorang pelacur dan tuan putri, padamu" lirih Naruto.

Sasuke melipat tangannya diatas meja, dan menajamkan pendengarannya. Sementara Naruto mengatur napas dan mulai bercerita.

TBC

* * *

Kepotongnya nggak enak ! *dirajam* *kabur*

Maafkan saya kalau nggak berkenan dihati… dipersilahkan mengkritik,dan kawan kawannya…

OMG! Sudah saya baca berulangkali ini fict… masihkah ada typo? (susah sekali mendeteksi yang namanya typo ituu *nangis lebay)

Saya udah janji mau bales review… x)

* * *

**Uzumaki winda :** Terimakasih sudah double review *hug*… terimakasih sudah penasaran juga x).. emang saya sengaja tuh bikin si sasu malu.. biar tau rasa *dendam kesumat

**Nisca31tm-emerald :** Terimakasih sudah mau review xD, waduh kalo disuruh update kilat enggak bisaa… para sensei saya di sekolah lagi gencar-gencarnya ngasih ulangan *marahmarah*…

**Qieya, Sasunaru, Femnaru : **Terimakasih sudah mau review… whee, bagus? Saya kira bakal jadi fict abal -.-.

**Hyuzura Namikaze Hyuuga :** Terimakasih sudah mau double review… sudah di update tuh chapter 2,3 xP.. bagaimana? Pertanyaannya terjawab atao tidak? Kalo belum terjawab yaa~ tunggu chapter 4 ! *maksa* *ditendang*.. itachinya lumpuuh~.. hehe.. kan kasian kalo orang lumpuh disuruh kerja..

**Kiky :** Terimakasih sudah mau review dan penasaran.. hehe… sudah saya update nih sampe 3…

**Himayuume :** Terimakasih sudah mau review.. mau beli? Boleh boleh… bayar 200jutaa xD

**CCLoveRuki :** Terimakasiih double reviewnyaa! Iyaaa! Anda benar sekalii *treak gaje*, tapi saya Cuma nonton iklannya doing.. khu..khu..khu.. ini sudah di update chapter 3nya xD. Kencannya naru sama sasu.. detailnya di chap depan… sudikah anda menanti fict ini?

**Orange Naru :** double-review! Arigatou~.. Ampuun, jangan bunuh sayaa.. dirumah saya masih punya anak kucing yang harus di kasih makan tiap harii *lebay*… Ini sudah di update chapter 3.. jelekkah x(? nggak ada sad story.. chapter depan ada, kok !

**Himawari Ichinomia :** TERIMAKASIIH.. double review ! *hug* xD ini sudah di update yang terbaru.. mengecewakan kaah?

**Cendy Hoseki : **Terimaksih sudah review + sudah penasaran xD… sudah di updateeee…

**Fujoshi Nyasar :** 200jutaa.. ayo.. dibeli…dibeli…dibeli… (sasu : woi.. lu kira gue barang dagangan apa!).. gimana? Ntar kalo pengen kencan, transfer ke rekening saya saja xP.. oyah.. terimakasih sudah reviu

**Seo Hyo-Rin :** Salam kenal juga, Hyo-rin xD… terimakasih sudah review.. sudah di update nih..

**Kafuyamei Vanessa-hime :** Aaa.. terimakassiiih sudah di review n fave x).. sudah di update nih x)..

**Peaphro : **Eee.. typonya bertebaran yaa -.-.. terimaksih sudah review xD

**Mayyurie Zala :** terimakasih mayyurie-san sudah sudi me review x)… yosh ! sudah di update x)

**Zaivenee :** terimakasih sudah review.. wew.. saya sendiri juga ngerasa aneh si sasu jadi klimis gitu.. hehe.. sengaja saya siksa *khukhu*

**Vii no kitsune :** terimakasih Vii-san sudah mau review… terimakasih semangatnyaa.. termakasiih.. terimaksiih *konser*

**Namikaze Qieya :** terimakasih sudah dibilang kereen ! yeey! Chapter ini sudah saya panjangiin.. masih kurang panjang, kah?

**kuraishi cha22dhen :** terimakasih sudah penasaraan xD, wah saya senang sekali… ini chapter 3 sudah di update…

**Misyel :** terimakasih sudah reviuu.. ini sudah di update..

Waw.. saya merasa terhormat sekali ketika FBSN team (Light) ikutan review.. terimakasih Light-san sudah membenahi fict ini xD.. khuu..khuu..khuu…

Ohya.. saya nggak

tau apa itu IC.. *maklum.. newbie*

* * *

Bagaimana dengan di updatenya chapter 4 ini? Jelekkah? Membosankan? Mengecewakan?

Berilah saya sepatah dua patah kata dalam review or flame xD

Kritikan dan saran sangat membantu…

Review ana menyumbang 1000 semangat saya untuk menulis…

Terimakasih sudah mau baca~

P e a r l


End file.
